Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by blue3ski
Summary: James and Lily are finally friends. But she STILL doesn't like him in that way. What hilarity and madness will ensue when James tries to use some oldfashioned courtship methods to win her heart? The sequel is up!
1. Training to be Tender

Disclaimer: I will only say this once throughout the entire story: All the characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K.

Chapter 1: Training to be Tender

James Potter tried to focus on his History of Magic book.

_I will not look up and stare at Evans. I will not look up and—bloody hell, I just did._

As if pulled by a magnet, James's untidy head of black hair shot up. Automatically, his hazel eyes locked onto a female figure seated a few rows away.

_Oh Merlin, she's beautiful._ James was absolutely entranced as she reached up and tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she took notes.

"If eyes were daggers, Prongs, Lily'd be full of holes by now," Sirius Black, James's best friend, muttered from behind him.

James's face burned, but he kept his composure. "Well, it cannot be helped that she is a particularly fine specimen of a female."

Sirius rolled his eyes. In his opinion, there were millions of girls far more alluring than Lily Evans, but he knew it was pointless to tell James that. Sirius had once tried. James had simply regaled him, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (who had been all too eager to listen) with an enumeration of Lily's many virtues for three straight hours without missing a beat or barely stopping for a breath.

"For starters, don't talk about her like that," Remus muttered from in front of James. "You know she hates that. And since I just got her to be your friend, you wouldn't want to spoil everything I did with a few well-chosen comments, would you?"

Out of the three of them, Remus knew Lily best. The two had been friends since fifth year, and it was Remus who had convinced her to give Sirius and James a chance.

"Alright, I'll fix my language. But I can't not look at her. I mean, look at her!" James gestured.

Sirius and Remus looked.

"And?" Sirius prompted.

"Can't you see? She's so perfect and beautiful and angelic and—"

"Potter, Black, Lupin." It was Professor Binns. "Is there anything you'd like to share with us, gentlemen?"

Sirius put on a horrified expression. "Why'd you interrupt? James was just telling us how perfect, wonderful, angelic, and sharp-looking you are today!"

The class burst out laughing. Professor Binns, quite flustered, did not know whether to slap the three boys with detention or thank them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After class, James, Sirius, and Remus hung back to wait for Lily while she asked Professor Binns something about their homework. When she finally came out, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, mates," she said. "I thought I was going to bloody pass out from pure boredom back there."

"Glad to have done our duty, Evans," Sirius replied. "By the way, can I copy your notes?"

Lily tsk-tsked and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Irresponsible little berks."

"Hey, if it weren't for us, you'd be snoring in your inkwell already."

"That's stretching it quite a bit, Black."

"Either way, you'd have ink on your face."

"And we'd not tell you until you entered the Great Hall," James added.

Lily lunged for her parchment. "Give me back my notes!"

Sirius held it high, out of her reach, laughing. But quick as a flash, Lily whipped out and pointed her wand.

"_Rictusempra!"_

"Nooooo!" Sirius cried as the charm hit.

They entered the Great Hall amidst laughter and chatter. Rounds of giggles (by the first-year, second-year, third-year, fourth-year, fifth-year, and sixth-year girls) joined the mix when Sirius flicked his hair away from his eyes.

"They want me," Sirius sighed after a wave to his fans. "They all want me."

"Yech," Lily shot back, effectively bursting Sirius's bubble.

"How come _he_ gets all the attention?" Remus whined as he tried to emulate the hair flip. "I'm a guy too. And a Marauder. And way hotter."

Lily shuddered. "If you boys don't stop it, I can and will belt you into the next galaxy." She pretended to gag. "What made me want to hang out with a bunch of males anyway?"

"I haven't said anything," James piped up, hoping he'd scored some brownie points with her.

Lily rolled her eye and walked on ahead. "You don't have to."

"Why is it so bloody _hard_ to please her?" James grumbled.

"She's just a little..._defensive_ when it comes to you," Remus answered.

"Why? I'm not _that_ fat-headed anymore!"

"Give her some time, Prongs," Sirius advised. "She'll warm to you soon."

"Besides, I think you're off to a good start. Knowing Lils, I think she appreciated what you did—or rather what you didn't say—earlier," Remus concluded.

James gave a very deep sigh. 'Thanks for trying to help."

AN: Hope you guys like this fic! It's the first time I'm writing humor, so please bear with me... :)


	2. A Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 2: A Match Made in Heaven

Lily sighed as she dotted the final I on her Transfiguration essay. Finally, her homework for the night was done. Instinctively, she looked around for the Marauders—but only James Potter was in the common room. Having no real choice, she approached him.

"Potter!"

James jumped in surprise. Lily glanced down at the Muggle Studies essay he was writing. There was now a long, jagged black line across the words.

"Oh, sorry, I must've scared you."

"It's nothing, Evans." With an easy smile, James whipped out his wand and erased the line. "So what brings you to my side?"

Lily had leaned over his shoulder and was inspecting the essay. "You need a little help?"

The smell of Lily's shampoo was starting to make his head all foggy. "No, it's alright."

"Really, I'd love to help you. It's not like I've got anything else to do." Lily pulled up a chair.

Wordlessly, James pushed the parchment towards her.

"I appreciated you not joining in that testosterone-filled conversation earlier," Lily mentioned as she fixed an error in his work.

James flushed. "Thought it might be indelicate to talk like that in front of you."

"Well, thanks, Potter." She made another correction, then looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you're not so conceited anymore."

James felt as though his tongue had been tied in knots. "Er, me too."

Lily read over his essay. "Looks quite good, Potter. I think you'll snag an Outstanding."

"Don't I always?" James joked. Then he regretted it. What if Lily thought his head was swelling again?

But Lily just laughed. "You've got a really smart brain. It's good that you're using it." She looked at him earnestly. "What do you want to be after you graduate, Potter?"

"An Auror, maybe. Or at the very least, a Healer. How about you?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Excuse me? _You_ don't know?_ You? _I've always seen you as the type of person who everything planned out for her life already."

"Surprise, surprise. It's just that—I'm so interested in so many things that I no longer know where I ought to be."

James was trying not to faint from immense joy. Lily was sharing stuff with him. Lily Evans was sharing with James Potter! But before James could give his wise advice, Sirius and Remus clambered through the portrait hole, followed by some of Lily's friends. Lily was instantly sucked into her group. She smiled apologetically at James before continuing to chat with the other girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously!"

James nodded. "Not lying."

"You're succeeding, Jamesie! I knew she would starting warming to you soon!" Remus cheered.

"When do you go out on your first date?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James's smile shrank a bit. "I didn't say anything about a date yet."

"Oh."

"But the important thing is that your relationship with her is improving," Remus spoke up enthusiastically.

James nodded. "I guess. These things take time to develop."

"Quite a bit of time," Sirius agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was combing through her long red hair before she went to bed. She still could not believe that she had spent nearly half an hour talking to James Potter. And hadn't gotten absolutely furious. Weeks ago, that would've been unthinkable for her.

_Potter's matured a lot, _she reflected. _He actually seems humble and sweet and gentlemanly. And it is a little nice to know that he's doing it for me._

It was no secret to Lily (or anyone in Hogwarts, for the matter) that James liked her. It made her the envy of practically every girl in Hogwarts. But Lily had hated it. She did not want to be linked to such an arrogant, unbearable, heartless cretin.

_But look at what's happened to him. He's revealed himself to be a pretty good guy when you come right down to it, _Lily thought as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. _And seeing that he became this because he wanted me to like him—it's...touching._

Lily used her comb to knock her head.

"What on earth am I thinking?" she growled. "Wake up, Lily Evans! Repeat after me: James Potter is not worth your time!"

AN: Thanks for giving me such encouragement! To my reviewers:

lizbennett- Thanks. And don't worry, I won't. :)

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Thanks! I like that line too. And as for the whole Professor-Binns thing, he's already dead here, but let's just say things were different back in the Marauders' era. And I'd love to check out your stories! :)

Alcapacien- Nice to see you again! :) And thanks for liking the chapter

tropical-london- Thanks! I'm glad you thought they were in character. :)

Nastytoiletknome- Wow, thanks so much! I'm touched. :)

madame-knight- Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was a nice start. :) And thanks for the compliment. I was really worried that I wouldn't be able to pull off humor--I've mostly written drama stuff--but you've helped bolster my confidence.

Hope you guys enjoy this one!


	3. Say Hello to Courtship

Chapter 3: Say Hello to Courtship

Love can make a person to the craziest things. It can make one rob a bank of 30 million. It can make the toughest and coolest in the West Side cry. And it can make a seventeen-year-old wizard form a big, complicated plan to win the heart of his fair maiden.

James was sitting in Muggle Studies, doodling. The professor was droning on and on about the Muggles in the eighteenth or nineteenth century, and James was bloody _bored_. He was almost wishing that he had a Dungbomb or two.

"Now,"" the professor continued in a monotone, "let us take a look at the elaborate courtship rituals of Muggles in this time." He pointed his wand, and an image appeared in the air beside him.

James looked up from his doodling—and wondered idly how Lily would like it if he did that.

_After all, she _is_ like that. She's the type of girl who doesn't just give her heart away, but wants the guy to work for it. _It was one of the things James admired about Lily.

Something inside his brain suddenly clicked. _Of course!_ James woke up instantly. He'd use this stuff to woo Lily!

Immediately, James was paying attention, scribbling notes like a stenographer gone mad. This was it! The key to his future! His professor stopped speaking and stared in amazement. James Potter had never paid so much attention in Muggle Studies—he actually never paid attention at all. He normally just sat there and yawned. But this—this was...

"Well, the professor finally spoke, "nice to see you finally listening, Mr. Potter."

"Just continue!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think?"

Sirius and Remus stared at their best friend as though he had just announced that he was moving to Tibet to become a monk.

"Did you steal any mead from Hagrid?" Sirius finally asked.

"How much of it have you had?" Remus added.

"I haven't had any mead!" James protested.

Remus quickly felt James's forehead. "He must have a very high fever! He needs the hospital wing, _stat_."

"I am not ill!"

"Who hexed you? Was it Snape? Tell me, Prongs!" Sirius demanded. "Do not be ashamed!"

"I HAVE NOT BEEN HEXED!!! ESPECIALLY NOT BY THAT GREASY GIT SNAPE! I'm perfectly healthy, I'm right in my mind, and I am not drunk! I'm being serious here!"

Sirius shook his head. "My dear Prongs, the mere fact that you just said you plan to woo Evans through these grossly out-of-date ideas proves you've completely lost all your marbles."

"Why? They don't sound so bad."

"You are honestly going to, let's see, _stand under her window with a GUITAR and SING?!"_

"I do have to remind you, Prongs, that you are terribly tone deaf." Remus leaned over Sirius's shoulder to scan the parchment of Ancient Courtship Rituals. "Besides, _poetry_?"

"Alright, maybe I'm not so good at this, but I know Lily will at least appreciate the effort," James shot back defiantly.

"Exactly, after she laughs you out of the wizarding world!" Sirius countered.

"She won't, I know it! Lily's got a better heart than that!"

Remus moved to stand in between James and Sirius. "You two, enough."

"Maybe you're right, Padfoot," James said slowly. "Maybe I really have gone daft. And maybe I'll get laughed out of Hogwarts. But I want Evans to see that I really am working to capture her heart."

Sirius released his breath slowly. Prongs could be so bloody _stubborn_. "Well, if you do plan on going through with this madness, you might as well have someone to share the humiliation with."

"What have we got to do?" Remus asked James tiredly.

James beamed. "Yes! Thank you! You really want to help me do this?"

"Prongs we've sworn since the very day we met on the Hogwarts Express in first year that we'll be best friends through thick and thin. This represents the thick," Sirius replied.

"It means we _must_ help you," Remus chirped.

James couldn't help letting out a small cheer. Not only did he have the surefire way to finally get Lily Evans to like him, but he also had a winning team on his side!

AN: To my reviewers:

drumer girl90- Here you go. :)

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Thanks a lot! :)

Alcapacien- Really? I'm glad you think so. :)

SnoopyViz- Thanks! :)

Remembrall- Don't hex me! Please! :) I'm glad you liked it and thought it was funny. :)


	4. Idea 1: Singing a Sweeter Song

Idea#1: Singing a Sweeter Song

"This is monumentally stupid," Remus muttered.

"You and me both, brother," Sirius muttered back. "Our friend here definitely needs a therapist."

"Ssh!" James hissed. He was pacing, his black work robes fluttering behind him. "This requires serious concentration, you know."

"Let me kill myself first before I do this," Sirius begged.

"I'll die first. Gladly," Remus agreed.

"Or let's get one of those Dementor cloaks."

"At the very least, we'd be unrecognizable."

James fixed a pleading look upon his best friends. "Come on, mates. I thought we were in this together."

"Why'd you remind us?" Sirius whined.

"Besides, you wouldn't be unrecognizable even if you mummified yourselves in tea towels. The school knows you too well."

Remus read over the lines James had copied onto a piece of parchment—and shuddered.

"Why couldn't you have picked a nice _SOLO_ piece? Why'd you choose one with _BACKUP SINGERS??!!"_

"I'd be tired if I sung that much. I need a little assistance," James answered.

Sirius cringed. "These lyrics are so, as they say, corny."

"Wait, Lily just went into her room!" James called. "Position yourselves, men!"

"Bloody hell."

James lifted his wand and aimed it at the window. Something _plinked_ against the glass.

The three boys instantly heard a flurry of rather loud squawks from inside the castle.

"What the bloody hell—" Alice, one of Lily's dorm mates and another Gryffindor seventh-year, threw open the window. She spotted James, who was mouthing, "Get Lily."

"Lily!" Alice shouted. "There's something you have to see!"

"Me?" came Lily's faint exclamation.

James gulped. He turned to Sirius and Remus, who had somehow managed to have ski masks popped over their heads.

Lily leaned out the window.

"_Tell me why," _James belted out at the top of his lungs.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, swallowed, and opened their mouths. _"Ain't nothin' but a heartache."_

"_Tell me why!"_

"_Ain't nothin' but a mistake—tell me why."_

"_I never want to hear you say."_

"_I want it that way!" _all three chorused.

Whistles rang out from inside the castle. The Marauders whirled around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some of the other professors clapping.

"Well, we thought of giving you detention for being out after hours, Mr. Potter, but you gave such a satisfactory performance that we'll just let you off for now," Professor Dumbledore intoned.

He turned to go, and stopped. "By the way, excellent backup singing, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin."

Remus and Sirius whipped off their ski masks, faces tomato-red.

"Thank goodness you took those off," Professor McGonagall added, a twinkle in her eye. "We were starting to think you were Muggle robbers."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Sirius and Remus winced as they watched James take an earful from Lily.

"Have you got any idea how bloody embarrassing that was?" Lily flopped down onto an armchair, a frustrated look on her face. "Well, I suppose it was more humiliating for you, but—oh gosh!" She buried her face in her hands. "Merlin, you were _normal_ yesterday!"

"I'm sorry," James ventured meekly.

Lily stood up and headed for the stairs to her dormitory, then paused when she passed Remus and Sirius.

"Nice voices, you two. And where'd you get those ski masks? I'm going to need some tomorrow."

Nervously, the two boys handed their masks over and bade Lily good night. When James opened his mouth to speak, Lily held up a hand.

"Not now, Potter. I'm not in the mood."

She stomped upstairs.

"She hates me," James sighed.

"I'm thinking that was not such a good idea," Remus commented.

AN: I know they didn't have Backstreet Boys back then, but what the heck. That was the corniest song I could think of at the moment. :)

And of course much thanks to my reviewers:

SnoopyViz- Don't want you to get in trouble with your parents, alright? :) And I'm really glad you liked that chapter!

fille-chica143- :D

Alcapacien- Well... :D

LupinLover99- Wow, it's great to see you! :) I'm so touched that you took the time to read and like it even though it's not your favorite pairing. :)

natalie- You're good... :) Lily's girlfriends will make their appearance very soon, and well, I definitely couldn't make Lily bookworm-y...poor her if I did. :)

S.O.B.O.R.E.D- Thanks! :)

stephxd- Thanks a lot! :)

marauderbabe289- Thanks! :)

Muzzy-Olorea- Yes, that's exactly how I envision her. :) Let's just say Lily has changed since she started hanging out with James and his crew. :) And I'm glad you think my portrayal of the Marauders is good. :)

God bless, y'all! :)


	5. Idea 2: The Art of Forgiving

AN: Sorry about the late update! I was at our Seniors' Retreat, and I didn't really have access to a computer. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Idea#2: The Art of Forgiving

"She's absolutely, completely mad at me," James sighed.

Sirius and Remus glanced up from their homework. "Well, you can't really expect her to forget so quickly. That was quite a number we did."

"I want her to at least _forgive_ me! It's been three days already!"

"Well, she did have to wear the ski masks for two of those days," Remus quipped. "Not that they helped much."

James looked so forlorn that Sirius abandoned his Potions essay to go over to James.

"Tell you what," Sirius suggested, "how about you get her some flowers and candy and apologize? It's an age-old tactic. Works 99 percent of the time."

James looked up, his hazel eyes big and hopeful. "You think it'll do, Padfoot? Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "He's the expert, I'd say."

"I promise it'll work, Prongs," Sirius reassured James enthusiastically. "Let's get to Hogsmeade. I'll even help you pick out the flowers—how's that?"

James stood up. "Alright."

"Where am I in this beautiful plan of yours, Padfoot?" Remus asked icily.

"You can try talking to Evans, Moony. And—erm, please continue my essay for me."

"Whoopee," Remus grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go," Sirius announced. "All nice and pretty."

Sirius and James had spent about an hour searching for the right kind of flower. James felt truly relieved for Sirius's presence—he'd been completely lost at the florist's. Sirius had pinpointed a spray of white flowers because it was apparently supposed to mean 'everlasting love'. James didn't understand why the woman at the counter was grinning so much though—maybe it was just because of Sirius. At Honeydukes, just before they taken the passageway back to Hogwarts, James had grabbed a box of Lily's favorite sugar quills. Back in the common room, Sirius had slaved for another hour working James's mop of black mess into a state of slightly neater.

Remus put down his quill and gave James a not-at-all-cursory glance. "Very nice, Prongs."

"Go see her now!" Sirius urged as he collected together his bottles of hair potions.

James tucked the bouquet into his robes—he did not want to take it out until the last possible minute. He first searched the library for Lily, but not finding her there, he started down the corridors. He eventually found the object of his affections and her group on the third floor. Lily stiffened when she saw him.

"Evans, I want to apologize," James began quickly. He held out the box of sugar quills awkwardly. Lily's friends grinned knowingly at each other.

"We'll just be around, Lily," called one of the girls, a pretty Ravenclaw, as she edged away with the others, leaving James and Lily alone.

Lily smiled as she opened the box. "Sugar quills? I love them!"

"I know you do." James's heart swelled. It was the first time she'd smiled at him in three whole days!

"Well...thanks, Potter." Lily dug a sugar quill out. "Would you like one?"

James accepted it gratefully. "Am I forgiven, then?"

Lily nodded. "You're forgiven. And your hair looks good."

James shuffled his feet boyishly, smiling almost shyly. "Thanks."

He suddenly remembered the bouquet. "Oh, I have something for you."

He brandished the flowers.

Lilys smile disappeared. "Potter," she said slowly, "have you any idea what these flowers are?"

James gulped. "Er—"

"They're flowers commonly used in a funeral."

"What? But Sirius said they meant—" James paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, Evans. I really don't know much about flowers."

"That much is obvious," Lily commented, the corners of her mouth twitching. "It's all right."

James felt his heart calm. Yes! Sirius's plan had been a success!

Unfortunately, as Lily drew the bouquet closer to her person, something yellow and black zoomed out.

"A BEE!" Lily shrieked. She ran around in panic, trying to evade the insect.

"Lily, just stay calm and—"

"Aaargh!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She hates me," James sighed as he trudged inside the common room after taking Lily to the hospital wing.

"Padfoot _did_ say it works _99 percent_ of the time," Remus chuckled. "Me thinks you were in that unlucky 1 percent."

AN: Many thanks to my reviewers:

LupinLover99- Thanks! I'll do my best. :)

Californianchick- Thanks! :)

Stephxd- Thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it

Anonymuz- Wow, thanks! I'm so touched and honored! :)

Inferno- Thanks! Me glad you thought so:)

Dans-girl-4ever- Thanks! :)

Alcapacien- Well...you'll see. ;)

Carmel March- Nice to see you again! :) I'm glad you liked the singing... :D Well, it _was_ embarrassing for Lily... :)

Remembrall- I'll be good! I'll update! And thanks! :) Just don't hex me.... :)

SnoopyViz- Thanks!

And of course...

TO GOD BE THE GLORY! :)


	6. Idea 3: Home Sweet Home

AN: For this story, by the way, I will be ignoring the charm that prevents boys from entering the girls' dormitories. They're just not supposed to do so. :)

Idea #3: Home Sweet Home

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, James? You know Lily's a bit...shirty nowadays. Especially with you."

James shifted the basket in his arms. "Trust me, Alice."

"If you say so. I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing."

James set to work in the dormitory.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Sirius looked up when James came down from the girls' dormitories.

"You smell a little strong, mate," Sirius commented before pointing his wand at James.

"No matter, Padfoot. Once she's in my arms, it won't matter what I smell like."

"You're rather optimistic," Remus said dryly.

"I know this will work! I know it!"

"Not that I'm opposing you, Prongs, but you must confess that none of your chivalrous, wonderful plans have worked."

"Well, maybe third time's the charm," Sirius quipped in an attempt to be supportive of his best friend.

"I hope you're right." Remus buried his nose in _Hogwarts: A History_ again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples as she tried working on some homework in the library that afternoon. Arithmancy was such headache! She wondered once again why she'd taken the class.

"Come on, Evans," she whispered. "You are the Head Girl. You are one of the most brilliant students in Hogwarts. And you are not about to let a silly old Arithmancy formula beat you."

She dropped her head onto the table. "But I'm so tired!" she whined. "That's it—I'm getting the answers from Remus tomorrow!"

She packed up her books and parchments and exited the library, looking forward to a good long nap before dinner.

As she entered the common room, James sat up straight. Lily, not having the energy to hate him right now, sighed.

"If what you're going to say is sorry, then I accept your apology. I'm too exhausted to be mad."

James beamed. "Thanks, Evans."

"So, I'm just going up to take a little nap. Send someone to wake me before dinnertime, would you please?"

A grin had spread over James's face. "Certainly."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other warily.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Home sweet home," Lily sighed happily as she entered her dormitory.

"And speaking of sweet..." She sniffed the air. "Oh, Frank must've been sending Alice roses again."

Tossing her bag on the floor, Lily leapt onto her bed.

"EEYEOW!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

James, Sirius, and Remus reacted instantly when they heard the scream.

"It's Lily!" they cried all at the same time.

"We'll probably be breaking a really big school rule—" Remus began.

"But that's not important at this point," James finished.

The Marauders dashed upstairs to Lily's dormitory.

"Lily, are you—" James stopped short when he realized that the vein in her forehead was throbbing.

And when he realized that the roses he had placed on her bed were clinging to her robes—_by the thorns_.

"Ulp."

"Is this your idea of a joke, Potter?" Lily snarled.

"No, Evans—I just didn't realize—forgot to take out the thorns and—"

"If this stunt of yours was supposed to make me fall for you, then congratulations. You just failed." Lily gave him a hard shove backwards to the doorway. "My dormitory _reeks_ of flowers and my back is full of puncture holes. So please get the bloody hell _out_ before I really lose it!"

_Slam._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"She hates me," James sighed at the same time Sirius and Remus went, "She hates you."

Remus shook his head. "I warned you."

AN: I'M FINALLY SIXTEEN TODAY! WHEE! YAY! THANK YOU, LORD!

Much thanks, of course, to my beloved reviewers:

Anonymuz- Wow, thanks! :) Actually, I just thought up that line on the spur of the moment—it actually wasn't in my original draft. But I'm glad you liked it!

Remembrall- Really? Thanks! :)

FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- Thanks! I think your story's wonderful too. And of course you can use the line. I'm glad you liked it, and anything for a favorite author! :)

Carmel March- Thanks! :) The idea for the bee actually came from my best friend, and I decided to give it a try... :)

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Thanks! I 'm touched. :)

Alcapacien- Thanks! :) I'm glad you think it's funny. And yes, poor Jamesie...mwahaha!

Dans-girl-4ever- Thanks! :)

Californianchick- Thanks! :)

Your reviews are the best birthday gift I could ever have! :)

And of course, Jesus shall take the highest honor! :)


	7. Idea 4: Life is Not Always a Picnic

Idea #4: Life is Not Always a Picnic

"James, I don't think now is the best time to try another idea," Sirius began as James whipped out a box of Chocolate Frogs and his wand.

"Lily _has_ only been out of the hospital wing a week," Remus agreed.

"This one is harmless, I'm positive," James replied. "It's just candy with enhanced sweet. I mean, the sugar quills _were_ effective, weren't they?"

The other two looked worried. "Not when it comes to you. Harmless turns into dangerous."

"What harm can a couple of Chocolate Frogs do?"

"We-ell...none, as far as I know. But...just be careful, Prongs," Sirius lectured.

"I will." James pointed his wand at the box of candy. A golden glow surrounded it for a second, then faded.

A sweet, chocolate-y scent filled the air. Sirius and Remus sniffed appreciatively.

"I must admit, so far so good," Remus commented. "The charm worked perfectly."

"Guard the candy, will you? I'm going upstairs to fix my hair." James headed for the boys' dormitories.

The two Marauders shrugged and returned to their homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James checked his hair one last time before heading downstairs. Hearing his footsteps, Sirius and Remus snapped to attention and gazed at the box of Chocolate Frogs as though it held all the secrets of the world..

"Thanks, mates." James scooped up the box. "Pray for me."

Sirius and Remus had picked up their quills once more.

"Hn," was their only response.

James left the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's your back?" one of Lily's Ravenclaw friends, Nicole Greenleaf, asked after their study group session.

Lily put a hand to her puncture-free back. "It's healed, thankfully."

"And your dorm?"

"It took quite a while to air out even with the charms we placed there, but it's miraculously smell-free now."

"Oh, that's good." The girl suddenly stiffened. "Erm, Lily..."

Lily groaned inwardly when she saw James headed for her, a box in hand.

"What does he want now?" she growled through gritted teeth.

Nicole slowly backed away. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Nicole!" Lily called at her friend's retreating back. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she finally turned to face James.

"Let me guess: you're sorry."

James held out the box. "I really didn't mean to hurt your back last week."

Lily eyed the box warily.

"It's just Chocolate Frogs, promise."

Lily sniffed the air, noticing the chocolate-y smell for the first time. "No wonder it smells so nice in here." She smiled and took the box. "I _am _kind of hungry."

"So, am I...?"

"Geez, Potter, I must've forgiven you a thousand times already this month!"

Lily opened up the box and fished out a Chocolate Frog.

Then she paused. Something was not right.

Like, there were really big ants crawling up her arm...from the huge swarm covering the chocolate.

"Aaaah! Get them off!"

James immediately went into action and blasted at the ants with his wand.

"Oh gosh." Lily's eyes widened in fear as an ant snapped its huge jaws.

The box fell to the ground. More ants scurried out, more than James could handle.

"HELP!" he yelled.

Remus and Sirius, who happened to be heading to the kitchens for a snack, heard the cry. Nicole, who was only a little down the next hallway, also heard the call.

"Yikes!!!" all three rescuers yelped at the same time when they saw the ants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, the ants have been rounded up quite nicely," Professor Dumbledore reported to the five sore teenagers lying in the hospital wing. "Although I must say that we've never had an outbreak quite as large as this one."

"Wow, that really comforts me immensely." Sirius winced as he brushed a finger against an ant bite. "Ouch."

Lily, whose arm was very red and swollen from the encounter with the ants, gave James a look of deepest loathing. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say that if the candy was supposed to earn Miss Evans's forgiveness, Mr. Potter, she as of now—"

"Hates me," James sighed, at the same time Lily, Nicole, and the other Marauders intoned, "Hates you."

AN: Nicole Greenleaf, who's based on my best friend Pannikittypiggyphant, is mine, by the way.

And to my dear reviewers:

My dear friend xinlingluvxiezhi- Xie xie! Of course, we all know that putting Xi Jie references in will interest you... :) And thank goodness I'm not as crazy as Piggy... :))

Anonymuz- Thanks for the greeting and for recommending this story to your friend! :) I really appreciate it tons. :) Well, I can assure you that I update faster than J.K.... :D

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Thanks! :) Well, one day his plans will work... :)

Dans-girl-4ever- Thanks! :)

Alcapacien- Thanks! :) Sadly, I still can't drive, as here in the Philippines you have to be at least seventeen. :( And hey, torturing James is fun... :))

Californianchick- Thanks! :)

FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- Thanks! :) And no problem, I was honored. :) Update your story soon, I can't wait! :)

CherryChick914- Thanks! :) And actually, so would I... :)

SnoopyViz- Thanks! :)

Padfoot1987- Thanks! :) Well, the things people do for love... :)


	8. A Forever Kind of Love

Chapter 4: A Forever Kind of Love

James didn't bother Lily again for the next couple of weeks. This was because he was absorbed completely in training for Gryffindor's next Quidditch match, against Slytherin. He often practiced late into the night, and early the next day. Lily had to admit that she marveled at his intense dedication.

One morning, Lily came down to the common room at two to see James fast asleep there, his head resting on a roll of parchment and his robes caked with mud. Very carefully, so as not to wake him, Lily edged the parchment from under his head and read it over.

It was an unfinished Charms essay. Lily was very impressed—even half-asleep, James had been able to infuse his work with much knowledge. Picking up his quill, she drew the parchment closer and finished the essay for him.

xxxxxxxxxx

James cracked one eye open later that morning. He gasped when he saw the time. "Oh no!"

It was nearly breakfast time and his Charms homework was yet to be completed! James panicked for five seconds, pacing the common room briskly. Finally, he picked up his essay.

"Wait a minute," he murmured. His essay was...done. He scanned the parchment. All the information, accurate and complete.

"Who would've...?" James stared hard at the handwriting, hoping to be able to decipher. But whoever had done this had disguised his penmanship very well, charming it to resemble James's.

"Prongs?" It was Sirius. Remus was with him, and the two Marauders strolled downstairs to meet their friend.

Remus raised an eyebrow at all the school supplies scattered on the common-room floor. "You slept in here again?"

James waved off the question. "Did any of you do my Charms for me?"

Sirius laughed. "Me?"

Remus chuckled. "I know I'm a nice guy, but this is way beyond me. Having to do Padfoot's essay last time was bad enough."

"Then who did my homework?" James waved the parchment in the air.

Lily and her friends came down just then. James lowered the essay, embarrassed.

"What's with all the yelling?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"James just goes a little mental when he hasn't had enough sleep," Sirius explained.

"I do not!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

James was wondering about the mystery ghostwriter as he buttered his toast at breakfast. True, this meant that he wouldn't have to mar his perfect record in Charms with an Acceptable (which his unfinished essay would've merited), but who would be so kind as to do this for him?

"Still thinking about your essay?" Remus mumbled around a mouthful of sausage.

"Yeah. I just can't imagine who'd possibly be so...kind."

"I can think of someone," Remus replied promptly. "Lily Evans."

"Huh?"

"Well, what we're looking for is a Gryffindor seventh-year who's skilled in Charms. I'd say Lily fits the bill perfectly."

"I think I can scratch her from the list. You do remember that she hates me for that thing with the ants."

"Not that much anymore. She's had time to cool down a bit. Besides, she's nice enough to do that. She defends Snape, doesn't she?"

"It just can't be her. Anyone else?"

Remus thought about it for moment. "Other than her and me and Padfoot? Can't think of anyone."

"Thanks anyway, Moony. You've helped a great deal." Glumly, James bit into his toast.

xxxxxxxxxx

James was heading to Charms when Lily breezed past him. At the classroom door, she turned around and smiled at him. "Bring home a win for Gryffindor, Potter."

Something in her smile made James realize that she was the one who had done his essay for him.

James returned her smile, his hazel eyes filled with gratitude. "I definitely will, Evans. And thanks."

AN: To my beloved reviewers:

Dans-girl-4ever- Does kinds sound like that...haha. :))

Iloveff!- Thanks! And yes, that is the embodiment of Jamesie... :)

Annmarie Aspasia- Thanks! :) And yes, being 16 is pretty great so far—my parents actually got me a present for the first time in like ten years. 13 is okay, but I kinda have bad memories connected with that year, as it was my first year of high school...aaahhh!

Alcapacien- Really? Wow...

Shortie522- Thanks! Well, he'll have to keep trying as long as my list of ideas holds out... :) And sure, I'd love to check out that story.

FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- Thanks! And yes, poor Lily...

LupinLover99- Thank you so much! I really feel so touched! :)

CherryChick914- Thanks! :)

SnoopyViz- Thanks! :)


	9. Idea 5: Written in the Stars

AN: Sorry for the late update! To make up for it, I've made this chapter extra-long. Hope you like!

Idea #5: Written in the Stars

James's eyes snapped open. It was the day of the match, the match he'd practiced so hard for. He leapt out of bed, feeling suddenly very energetic.

"What's got you so perky?" Sirius groaned as he poked his head out from the curtains of his four-poster bed.

"It's the day of the match," Remus explained, yawning as he clambered out of bed.

"Ohhh. You had better win, Prongs! I refuse to see us lose to Slytherin, alright?"

James nodded. "I will win."

The Marauders hurried down to breakfast. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables greeted James with cheers and encouragements.

"That means you really have to win. Or the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs will have something to say about that," Remus commented.

"I will win already! I promised someone," James retorted.

"Ohhh." Remus and Sirius grinned knowingly at each other.

"And I have something planned for after we win the match."

Remus and Sirius frowned worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to the Marauders, a Slytherin was in a quiet corner very near them.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Slytherin Quidditch team snuck into the broom shed.

"Where's Potter's?" the team captain asked in a low voice.

"Right here," one of the Chasers hissed.

He passed a broom to his Captain.

The Slytherin Captain grinned. "Excellent."

xxxxxxxxxx

James donned his Quidditch robes, feeling a flutter of nervousness. The match would begin in a few short minutes. He could already hear the crowd outside.

James felt the most pressure of anyone when it came to matches against Slytherin. Not only was Gryffindor relying on him, but so were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Don't look so worried, James," one of his fellow Chasers assured him.

"Slytherin doesn't stand a chance," their Keeper agreed.

James smiled at the encouragement. "Thanks! Let's rock and roll."

xxxxxxxxxx

The stands were packed. Cheers and screams and boos rang out. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting together, anxious.

"I can't help having a bad feeling about this," Lily muttered.

Sirius and Remus remembered James's plan for after the match.

"You may be right," Remus replied grimly.

A flash of dark-brown hair and blue scarf swept down beside Lily.

"Nicole!" Lily exclaimed, happy to see her friend. "What brings you here?"

"To hang out with you guys," the girl replied. "I'm so worried for James."

Remus noticed with surprise that Sirius had whipped out a comb and was fixing his hair.

"I agree," Lily said. "When it comes to talent on the field, Slytherin hasn't a prayer, but when it comes to dirty tricks, no one beats those slimy gits. They might jinx Potter's broom to chuck him off or something."

"Prongs can handle it," Sirius interjected. "He's way too good to be incapacitated by something like that."

The players from both teams then zoomed out onto the field. James looked very focused and determined as he came face-to-face with the Slytherin Captain.

"You're going down," the Slytherin snarled.

James did not retort, but kept his face rock-steady.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

_Swooshes_ filled the air as the match officially went underway. James had the Quaffle under his arm, expertly dodging the Slytherin Beaters. Before anyone could react, he scored a goal.

Cheers erupted.

The Quaffle exchanged hands once more, a quickly as a bullet. The teamwork of the Chasers was amazing. The Slytherins were having difficulty figuring out who to guard now. While James was still the star on the field, the others were also formidable threats.

"Oh gosh!" Lily cried, grabbing Remus's hand as the now-enraged Slytherin Captain charged James, intending to take the Gryffindor Chaser down by himself.

"They're going to crash!" Nicole cried, clutching at the nearest hand, which just happened to be Sirius Black's. Without anyone noticing, he had managed to squeeze into a spot beside the pretty Ravenclaw.

"Prongs!" Remus cried.

At the last moment, James swerved. His pursuer, not anticipating this move, was the one who crashed instead, unable to react in time.

"Whew," the four Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw breathed.

Nicole released Sirius's hand, a bit embarrassed. "I didn't cut off your circulation, did I?"

Sirius flashed his suave, specially-for-flirting smile. "You _did_ make my heart skip a couple of beats..."

The Ravenclaw didn't catch the implication, though. She was training all her attention on the match. With a dejected sigh, Sirius did so as well.

James and his fellow Chasers had scored ten goals already. The Slytherin Seeker was quickly scanning the field for the Snitch, hoping to catch it now while he still could.

James scored Gryffindor's fifteenth goal.

By this time, the Slytherins were getting desperate. The Beaters cornered James. The Chasers cornered the other Gryffindor Chasers. James couldn't pass the Quaffle to anyone—his teammates were in the same predicament.

James took it upon himself.

Performing some of the most incredible aerial maneuvers Hogwarts had ever seen, James somehow catapulted himself over the two Beaters. He hurled the Quaffle at the goal...just as the Slytherin Seeker stretched his arm out towards the Snitch. As the Seeker's fingers closed around the golden ball, the Quaffle sailed through the hoop.

Silence.

Then it was as if someone turned the sound back on. There was a great wave of cheers. James's face broke into a great big smile as he saw the score: 160-150, in Gryffindor's favor!

"Go Potter!" Lily squealed happily.

James smiled as he gripped the handle of his broom. Now for the surprise. Pulling out his wand, he set a spark to the end of the broom, and zipped across the sky.

Gasps filled the air...which turned into laughter. James, baffled, turned to look at Lily.

She looked horrified, as were the faces of his best friends and Nicole Greenleaf.

He landed to see what he had written with his broom.

_Lily Evans is beautiful as a giant, oozing flobberworm._

James's jaw dropped.

_Lily smells about as good as the giant squid, _the next line read.

_Lily's hair is the color and consistency of Hagrid's pumpkins, _the message concluded.

Lily had seen enough. She pushed her way out of the stands and back to the castle.

"Lily!" James dropped his broom and ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxx

He returned to the common room a while later, antlers sprouting from his head. "She _really _hates me."

AN: I'd like to thank all who reviewed! Wow, you are a lot!

**Ella-Watson**- Thanks!

**Carmel March**- Wow, if only _I _could go to Germany...

**Californianchick**- Thanks!

**LadyofLightGaladriel**- Thanks! I'm glad you think so

**Annmarie** **Aspasia**- Ouch for you... :D

**CurlsofSerenity**- Thanks! And true, that image is funny...

**Mistress-Genari**- I have nothing against Backstreet Boys, promise. They're a great band, and their songs are nice.

**Dans**-**girl**-**4ever**- Thanks! And well, I thought it was time I added a sweet chapter. And yay James! :)

**James'Gurl215**- Thanks for the reviews and the greeting! I'll answer your questions in order:

Personally, I'd think it was really sweet too. But let's just say Lily's different from other girls, which is why James likes her so much...

Yes, James will be saying 'she hates me' every time his ideas fail.

The smell of the chocolates attracted the ants and they invaded the box while Sirius and Remus were "guarding" it.

Hope I've answered your queries sufficiently! :)

**Brilliant-author16**- Nice to see you! And thanks for the suggestions! :) For the answers to your questions:

Mean of me, I know, but I try not to make Peter a big part of their lives in my stories. He'll be mentioned in a few small footnotes, but that's it.

And yes, I got the Greenleaf part from Legolas. My best friend, whom Nicole is based on, is a big fan of his, and for a good laugh, I put that in. :)

As for _Almost Over You_, I've been meaning to fix that problem—it gave me a headache too. I uploaded that back in the days when wee little me was new to this stuff and did not know how to do the paragraphs... :D But I will redo them, though it may take a while since I have to find time. :)

**Alcapacien- **Yeah, I thought poor Jamesie deserved a little kindness for once. :)

**Corina (Mako) Borsuk- **I decided to have Remus loosen up a bit in here. :) I know he's supposed to be more serious and reserved, but hey, a guy can have his moments. :)

**CherryChick914- **Thanks!

**Remembrall- **Thanks!

**SnoopyViz- **Thanks!

**Invisible2u- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**Justdreem- **Thanks! Glad I was able to tickle your funny bone... :)


	10. Birds of a Feather

AN: I am so so sorry. A lot of stuff happened, and I was kept busy, and the DSL just conked out on me...

This chapter's not really Lily/James-centric, but it does have lots of sweetness. Enjoy! :)

"Lily, please try to forgive James," Remus was saying as he attempted to placate her a day later.

Lily turned away. "How can I be expected to? I supported him. I did his homework for him. And what do I get? I'm embarrassed in front of the entire school!"

"You can't help it; you just attract embarrassment," Sirius teased.

"Black." Nicole, who was with them in the Gryffindor common room, gave Sirius a stern look and then turned back to Lily. "Lily, do you honestly think James would do something like that? He doesn't seem like that kind of person. Besides, of all people, why on earth would he insult _you_?"

"I wouldn't put it past those sneaky Slytherins if they hexed his broom to do...that," Remus theorized. "I mean, Prongs _did_ leave his broom in the shed..."

"You did say so yourself," Sirius agreed. "Nothing beats the Slytherins when it comes to dirty tricks. Come on, Lils. Prongs has fouled up a lot when it comes to you—I'll admit that—but this one is not his fault."

"He hasn't even taken off those antlers you gave him. He's willing to be just as humiliated as you were," Remus added.

Lily grinned at the image of James walking around with the antlers sticking out of his head. "Fine. You win. I'll go find him."

"That's a boy!" Sirius cheered.

"Black, I'm not a boy."

"Oh. Oops."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily found James up in the Astronomy Tower. With his forlorn face and antlers, he looked kind of cute—like a fawn. A reprimanded fawn.

"Potter?" she ventured softly.

He looked up, suddenly more frightened.

"I'm not here to curse you—just to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. That thing was the work of the Slytherins. I realized that it just wasn't like you to be so mean. Well, now it isn't."

James smiled tentatively. "Really? Then—apology accepted."

Lily smiled too, as she Vanished his antlers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Nicole were walking along the corridor. After the talk with Lily, he had offered to walk the lovely Ravenclaw to wherever she wished to go. She had cheerfully agreed to it, and as of now, they were just strolling around aimlessly, discussing anything and everything under the sun. Currently, they were debating which was cuter: a bunny rabbit or a kitten. It was weird and nonsensical and childish, yes, but oddly enjoyable. Sirius had come to find that Miss Greenleaf was not just an intellectual and a pretty face—she was nutty and funny and adorable, in her own special way. He laughed as she let out a meow to support her side.

"Alright; stop that," he gasped.

She stopped as she looked out the window. "You want to go outside and look at the plants?" she suggested.

Sirius was surprised. "Look at the _plants_?"

Nicole nodded vigorously. "Yes. I don't know about you, but I've always found plants very fascinating."

"Your favorite subject is Herbology?"

"Obviously."

"OK. Let's go meet your little green friends, Miss Greenleaf."

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

When they got outside, Nicole instantly targeted a flower.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" she mused, her fingertips almost reverently tracing the petals. Her eyes sparkled as she beheld the perfect prettiness of the plant.

Sirius was amazed as he watched her. He had never encountered anyone with such a deep and abiding love for nature. He himself had never given much thought to _plants—_to him they were just...plants. But Nicole had a relationship with them that no one could fully understand. Through her, he was reminded that plants too were living things.

"I definitely know what to get you for Christmas," he commented as he sat down on the grass beside her. "A nice, big garden. Full of exotic plants."

Nicole poked him in the ribs, laughing. "Right. If you can get me that, you might as well get me a bookstore too."

"You might be surprised," he shot back. "I do have the Galleons..."

She punched his arm. "Nut. Save those Galleons. You still have the future to worry about."

Sirius was even more impressed. A woman of good morals. Incredible.

Sirius's interest in this Ravenclaw was completely piqued now. It'd be interesting to see what else she was made of.

AN: All honor and blessing and power belongs to the Lord Almighty! :)

Anyway, if you guys found this chappie way sappy, it's because I saw someone I really liked and rarely see...hence the sugariness... :D

And of course to my reviewers:

CrazyGirl47- Wow, thanks for reviewing! I'm honored.

Dans-girl-4ever- Thanks! :) And heehee, poor James...

James'Gurl215- Thanks! And no problem. And hey, no one is stupid on this earth...God didn't make man that way. :) Yup, it was the Slytherins...though I wouldn't want anyone to roast in hell.

Crimson Girl- Thanks for reviewing! :)

Annmarie Aspasia- Well, they're evil... :)

Dairymilkjunkie- Thank you! I'm really glad you think so. And yes, what James did is the sweetest thing. If a guy did that for me, I'd faint straightaway. :)

turquoiseBliss- Thank you! :)

shortie522- Thanks! And yes, the Slytherins ought to be horsewhipped, but can't do that... :)

Dk Lili- Thanks! And don't worry, eventually things will work out. :)

CherryChick914- Well, things turned out okay... :) Thanks! :)

VictoriaM2006- Well, they have to get together or we wouldn't have Harry... :) Yeah, she's very forgiving, but I guess that's what we all have to be...

FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- You won't have to feel so bad... :)

Brilliant-author16- Well, for the angry stuff, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. :) And thanks for doing what you did for _Almost Over You_—I appreciate it tons! And I'm really happy that you thought that story was great. :)

Hogwarts-fanatic91- Oh, I read something that said James was not Seeker, but Chaser...but hey, I could be wrong. Thanks! :)

Alcapacien- Fear not, Jamesie will get his reward soon. :) And I'm glad you thought that Quidditch scene was good. :)

SnoopyViz- Yeah, it was supposed to compliment Lily. :)

Invisible2u- Thanks! And I will try to get some fluff worked in soon... :)

Californian-chick- Yup, they're mean, evil, cruel...but that's them. :)


	11. Idea 6: A Very Bard Day

AN: Sorry for the late update! Some stuff I needed for this chapter to a long time to come to me. And I couldn't access the site last night... Anyway, I've made this chappie extra-long again for your enjoyment. :)

Idea#6: A Very Bard Day

"Prongs, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

James looked up from the book he'd had his nose buried in. "I'm reading, Moony."

"Since when?"

"Since today." James stuck his face back in between the pages.

Remus leaned over and looked at the cover as he sipped the butterbeer he'd sneaked earlier that morning—and spit the golden stuff from his mouth.

"Hey!" James whined. He glared quite formidably at his friend through dripping glasses.

But Remus was beside himself. "_The Bard? THE BARD?"_

"Who's The Bard?" James asked quizzically.

"Shakespeare! William Shakespeare! Sheesh, Prongs, you're reading the man's works and don't even know who he is!" Remus failed to notice that his butterbeer had sloshed out of its bottle and drenched a couple of first years.

"No need to get emotional, Moony," James drawled as he gave the wet first years a passing glance. "How'd you know that anyway?"

"Lily." Something in Remus's voice seemed to add the word _duh._ "Why _are_ you reading Shakespeare?"

"I'm trying to get some tips."

"Tips?"

"Yes. For writing poetry."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Whoa, what happened to the kids?" Sirius asked as he passed a pair of dripping students on his way to James and Remus.

"It's almost his time of the month," James reported calmly. "You know how it gets."

"Ah yes. Must be his PWS kicking in—" Sirius stopped. "Prongsie, why are you holding a book?"

"He's _reading_," Remus explained, stressing the word reading. "Bard."

"What's Bard?"

"Honestly, don't you people know anything?"

"Yep. Definitely pre-werewolf syndrome," Sirius confirmed dramatically, although he did lower his voice.

"Keep it down, Padfoot!"

"I _did_!"

"Relax, Moony, or you're going to blow a blood vessel," James remarked. "Besides, no one heard. They're too busy listening to Frank Longbottom recount his hexing of Snivellus."

Nicole clambered through the portrait hole just then. "Alice let me in," she explained when questioning glances fell upon the Ravenclaw.

Sirius straightened up and smoothed his hair. "Nicole, you didn't have to come all the way here. I told you I was going over."

"It's no problem, Sirius. Hey, what's with Remus?" Nicole indicated a red-faced and breathing-hard werewolf.

"He's just a bit emotional at the moment. So, shall we go, milady?" Sirius bowed and extended his hand.

Remus and James snapped out of their dazes fast as they stared at the pair. "Go where?"

"We have a date with the plants," Sirius replied. In one smooth move, he pulled some sort of yellow-white flower out of his robes and presented it to his latest lady love. "Stargazer. For you."

A rapturous expression appeared on Nicole's face. "Oh, it's so pretty! Look at those petals...the way they just glow...How'd you know I love stargazers? Oh...thank you, Sirius."

With each word, James's and Remus's jaws dropped closer and closer to the floor.

"Can't help you this time, Prongs, but I wish you all the best! Later, if you're still alive." Sirius led Nicole out the portrait hole.

"How does he do it?" James breathed in awe.

"You're asking me?" Remus replied.

"I can't even get ONE girl to go out with me, and...look at him! Where's the justice on this earth?"

"Well, there are about a thousand girls who'd go out with you in a heartbeat if you asked. But there's a problem: You want Lily, and only Lily."

"True. I wouldn't want to date a fan girl anyway. It'd be way too...uncomfortable."

"See what I mean?"

James determinedly stuck his nose back into his poetry book, muttering nonsense words under his breath. With a deep sigh, Remus went to get him a pot of coffee.

xxxxxxxxxx

James was on his fourteenth pot of coffee. It was about one in the morning, and James was determined to write a good poem. A poem worthy of Lily.

"No, argh, this one's horrible," James muttered as he tossed another balled-up piece of parchment on the floor.

"Need more coffee, Prongs?" Remus yawned as he came down to the common room.

"Moony! Um, yes, I'd like that."

Remus returned a few minutes later with another big pot. "You ought to get some sleep. I mean, who wants some zombie-like, messy-haired person to read them original poetry?"

"I want to get this done as quickly as I can."

"Your call, then. But do get in at least a couple of hours of rest, all right?"

"I will. Thanks."

"Oh, and I brought you another poetry book. It's very short, but very helpful." Remus dropped a small volume on the table. "Good luck, Prongs."

"Thanks a lot, Moony."

As Remus's footsteps faded, James cracked open the book. Then, a smile flitting across his features, he began to write.

xxxxxxxxxx

James snuck into the kitchens an hour later.

"Tippy!" he called to one of the house-elves.

The little thing immediately scurried over to meet him. "What can Tippy do for you, sir?"

"Tippy, I'd like you to do me a little favor. Round up some of your friends for this."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily yawned as she rolled out of bed that morning to the insistent knocking on the door.

"Who on earth—"

"Miss?" squeaked a house-elf Lily knew from her trips to the kitchens with the Marauders when Lily threw open the door.

"Tippy? What's going on?" Lily asked when twenty more house-elves popped out.

"A-one, a-two..."

"_O Lily whose scent is as strong as a rose,"_ sang some female house-elves to the tune of...Jingle Bells.

"_Pure whiteness engulfs her from head to toes," _continued some male house-elves.

"_Flaming red hair of fire—" _trilled the females.

"_Fans my desire," _the males continued.

"_As much as your kissable red lips I admire!!!" _the house-elf choir finished all together.

By this time, all of Lily's dorm mates had woken.

"Merlin, those elves are good," Alice mused. "Perfect pitch. Not the least bit off-key."

"They really ought to consider a career in music," agreed another girl. "They'd be instant hits. Too bad they like housekeeping better."

Lily thanked Tippy for the excellent performance while the other girls clapped. The house-elves bowed before marching back to the kitchens.

Lily got dressed and headed down to the common room.

"Uh-oh," Alice sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Lily asked as she descended upon James.

The boy had dark shadows under his eyes, and his eyelids were drooping. He looked very tired.

"Stayed up late," he replied, yawning.

Lily pointed her wand at him. "Just a small charm to perk you up."

It worked. James looked a little better.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" she asked.

"Padfoot went to breakfast with his new girlfriend, and Moony...I'm not sure." James shut his eyes tiredly.

"Oh. Anyway...you sent the house-elves and wrote the poem didn't you?"

James suddenly looked very alert. "Uh-oh."

"Well, I can't say much for your ability to write poetry...but the house-elves were a nice wake-up call." With that, Lily flounced off.

Remus came down from the boys' dormitories just then. "Was that Lily?"

"Yes." James looked stunned.

Remus gave him a quick once-over. "You still look human..."

"She doesn't hate me!" James cheered.

AN: ALL PRAISE BELONGS TO THE LORD ALMIGHTY FROM WHOM ALL TALENTS AND INSPIRATION FLOWS!

Kudos to my dear friend xiaofa for the poem! :)

To my reviewers, who so kindly continued to put up with me:

**Carmel March**- Hey! Nice to see you again! :) Thanks!

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- **Thanks! More fluff coming up... :)

**Hogwarts-fanatic91- **Very not fun to have the DSL out. Thanks! :)

**Xinlingluvxiezhi- **If I based it completely on Piggy-wiggy, the poor character would be so...ugh. Yes, Buko is such a great inspiration... :D

**DK Lili- **Really? You thought it wasn't? I thought it was really sickening already. :) And I've always loved the James-with-antlers thing...I used the same idea in one of my other fics.

**Shortie522- **Yeah, it does create that implication. :) Thanks! :)

**Dans-girl-4ever- **Well, we'll have to see about that kissing part... ;)

**Annmarie Aspasia- **Whew, I'm glad you like sugary stuff... :)

**Alcapacien- **Thanks for the compliment! :) And yes, all glory is God's! :) Also, I checked the dictionary, and faun means "Latin rural deity with a goat's legs and horns", and I don't think that's what Jamesie looks like... :)

**Brilliant-author16- **Thanks so much! :)

**James'Gurl215- **Don't worry, even if I knew you, I wouldn't say that you are stupid because no one is created by God to be dumb. :) As for whether Nicole likes Sirius in that way...well you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the revelation...

**SnoopyViz- **Thanks! :)

**CherryChick914- **You know, I never thought of that, but Nicole and Neville _would_ get along... Thanks! :)

**Crimson Girl- **I'm glad you guys liked the antlers! Thanks! :)

**Invisible2u- **Thanks! When I was creating the character Nicole, I was actually wondering whether to have Sirius or Remus fall in love with her, and I finally asked my best friend who she'd prefer, and she said Sirius, so I did just that... :) The thing between was not supposed to be so obvious...it was originally supposed to be a happening-in-the-background thing, but I changed my mind. :)


	12. Idea 7: Bring the House Down

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! The computer broke down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

Idea #7: Bring the House Down

"It's Saturday tomorrow, mate," Remus mentioned.

"So?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Well," Remus elaborated as he put down the book he was reading, "I was owling Mum yesterday, and I asked her for any...inputs she might have for you. And she gave me a really good idea. If it works, you're in the money for certain."

"What is it?" the other two Marauders chorused.

"According to Mum," Remus continued easily, milking it, "this is the single most important and the first thing you should've done, Prongs."

"WHAT IS IT?" James and Sirius practically screamed.

"Well...you should talk to her parents."

Two sets of jaws dropped open.

"I should've guessed that," Sirius mumbled.

"Talk...talk to her _parents_?" A panicked look crossed James's face.

"Exactly. Apparently, that was how my dad courted my mum. It's chivalrous and old-fashioned and very sweet." Remus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"But—but—they're MUGGLES! And Muggle PARENTS at that! How do I talk to them, Moony? HOW?!"

"Just go there and declare your intentions," Sirius answered.

James and Remus stared at him.

"What? I had a family, you know. And that was what suitors of my female relatives did."

"Well then, you heard Padfoot. Apparate there, tell them you fancy their daughter, and that you wish to enjoy a nice romantic relationship with her that will possibly lead to holy matrimony. Oh, and in your case, add the fact that you need their help to actually have that come true." Remus paused for breath.

Silence.

"Alrighty, when we're done digesting that, let's give it a shot! Sounds very promising," Sirius chirped.

A small smile was spreading on James's face. "It _would_ be good to have her parents on my side."

Remus rose from his chair. "Then let's get started!"

"Started?"

"Yes! We've got to coach you on what to say, how to act, what to wear, and get permission from Dumbledore for you to leave the school. There's so many things to do!"

"Oh no! Dumbledore!" James remembered.

Remus looked completely unconcerned. "Please. I bet you all my possessions that the good old Headmaster will do his part in helping you achieve true love."

"Besides, he thinks that what you're doing is absolutely hysterical," Sirius added. "And Moony, you don't really have that many possessions to bet."

"Then I bet all _your_ possessions," Remus shot back.

xxxxxxxxxx

"All right, Prongs, let's say I'm Mr. Evans. What do you say to me?"

It was late afternoon. Remus had been giving James culture and couture lessons for the past few hours.

"Um...Mr. Evans...erm...sir...ulp..." James faltered, looking helplessly at Sirius.

"Mate, if you don't get a hold of yourself, you are never going to make a good impression on the Evanses," Sirius drawled.

Remus sighed wearily and stood. "Well, we'll stop here. I've done all I can. It's almost dinnertime anyway."

Sirius stood up too. "In the meantime, I have to get over to Ravenclaw Tower."

"Why?" Remus asked even though he fully knew why.

"To declare my intentions." Sirius headed over to the door of the dormitory.

"Wait. What intentions do you have to declare? The entire school knows your intentions toward Nicole! I swear I heard a first year sobbing hysterically when you went off with her last time."

"_She_ doesn't! She wants to be—those two horrific words."

"A nun!" James guessed.

"She wants a commitment! No?" Remus caught the death glare Sirius shot him. "Oh, let's see...Ah! _Just friends_?"

"We ought to record this historical moment!" James exclaimed.

"Don't _you_ go rubbing salt in my wounds, Prongs! You're faring no better!" Sirius retorted.

"Now, now, Prongs. I'm sure our canine compadre here is feeling more than a little deep pain at having a girl speak such words to him. Especially a girl he fancies so much." Remus grinned. "Would you like some moral support? A nice plant, perhaps?"

Sirius pulled a bouquet out of his pocket. "Already have it. A prayer might be nice, though."

"Go for it, Padfoot!" James called.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Mr. Evans. My name is James Potter," James muttered under his breath.

It was Saturday morning. Dumbledore had, amidst much chuckling and snickering (James hadn't realized that the dear old Headmaster knew how to _snicker_), allowed James to go to the Evanses' for the morning. Now James was outside the grounds, preparing to Apparate to Lily's. He checked himself: he was wearing Muggle clothing Remus had picked out for him, a very happy Sirius had layered some more hair potion into his hair and made his coiffure look quite good, and James had also been warned many times to not mispronounce his own name. The rest was up to him.

"Let's go!" he muttered, and in a wink, he had disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were in the kitchen washing breakfast dishes when they heard a loud cry and what sounded like their roof falling down. In alarm, they rushed out of the kitchen.

A teenage boy with messy black hair was sitting on a pile of rubble that used to be a part of their living-room ceiling.

"Oops," he said.

AN: I LIFT ALL PRAISE UNTO GOD WHO SUPPLIES WITH EVERYTHING!

And to my dear reviewers:

**a-non-i-magus**- Yes, that does make me feel tons happier! Thanks! :)

**Anonymuz**- Thanks! :)

**HarryNDracosDarlin**- Thanks! Well, James will find that it was all worth it. :)

**Chrissy8887779999**- Well...Lily's just tough when it comes to James, considering how she used to hate him. :)

**Annmarie Aspasia**- Who'd want to be in her place? :)

**James'Gurl215-** Thanks! :) I was wondering how I was going to do the whole poetry thing, and it just popped into my head to use the house-elves. :)

**Funky-disco-monkey**- Well, seeing as how James ended up married to Lily, I'd say he pulled off everything nicely. :) And yes, James is wonderful :)

**Invisible2u**- Thanks! Wow, the idea of James and poetry is truly frightening... :)

**Staring Stars**- Thanks! Yeah, the things people do for love... :)

**Cilverblood**- Thanks! And sure, I'll try writing longer chapters. :)

**Shortie522**- Thanks! :) And yeah, it was about time the poor boy got a reprieve.

**Laughing Fountain**- Hey, nice to see you again! I'm glad you liked this story. :) Besides, I've already made Sirius and Remus suffer in my past two fics with James getting all the breaks, so now it's his turn to feel pain...mwahaha. :)

**The-power-of-love**- Thanks! :)

**Dans-girl-4ever**- Thanks! :)

**KcluvsMl**- Don't worry, all things will work out fine. :) Thanks! :)

**Alcapacien**- Stay tuned and you'll see... :)

**Hogwarts-fanatic91**- Thanks! And I'm glad you liked that PWS thing. :)

**CherryChick914**- Thanks! :) And it was about time something clicked for him. :)

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar**- Thanks! And I agree, Shakespeare rocks! :)

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**- Thanks! :) I was actually pondering whether to use Happy Birthday or Jingle Bells, and I found Jingle Bells more befitting as it is almost Christmas... :)

**Brilliant-author16**- Thanks! :)

**Crimson Girl**- Thanks! And well...it was the computer's fault I was so late... :D

**Stargirl555**- Thanks! :) As for James's position on the team, I read in a Harry Potter website that James plays Chaser. :)

**SnoopyViz**- Thanks! :)


	13. Playing For Keeps

AN: Sorry for the late update! It's been a crazy week, what with projects and quizzes and the site having problems. I hope you like this one! :)

Chapter 11: Playing for Keeps

James swallowed hard as he followed Mr. Evans out back. After his less than graceful entrance, he had sheepishly offered to fix the hole in their roof, but the older man had told him to leave it be and "come outside for a while."

James was bracing himself for the inevitable attack with a baseball bat or something equally painful.

"Ah, here looks like a nice spot," Mr. Evans pulled up a couple of lawn chairs. "Have a seat, son."

James did nervously, realizing that this "nice spot" was way out of sight from the house. "Erm…Mr. Evans, my name is James Potter."

"I know."

"What? How?"

"Lily talks about you. The dauntless suitor." Mr. Evans chuckled. "She described you down to a tee. Though not in a nice way."

"Ouch." James then regretted his complete loss of courtesy. "Well, sir, the reason I came…the purpose for my visit was…erm…"

"Get a little bit of help? You _could _use it."

James turned red.

"So, what have you done for her so far?"

After some hesitation, James told his sordid tale.

Mr. Evans laughed until he cried.

"Well," he gasped in between fits, "I've heard a lot of funny love stories, but your story is definitely the most hilarious one yet."

James's face burned, but when he thought about it, it _was_ kind of funny…

He burst out laughing too.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at Hogwarts, Lily approached the Headmaster's office to ask Dumbledore for permission to go home for a few hours. She had received a letter from her mum telling her to do so, and Lily wondered—and worried—what was so important that her mother would pull her out of school.

Just as Lily reached the door, the Headmaster stepped out.

"Professor," Lily began hurriedly, "I have to go home for a while. My mum sent me a letter…"

"All right, Miss Evans; you may go," Dumbledore replied.

Lily narrowed her eyes. Hmmm…was it just her or was the Headmaster agreeing too easily?

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily Apparated to the door of her house. Taking out her key, she let herself in. Mrs. Evans was already waiting for her.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Lily then spotted the rubble in the living room. "And what on earth happened to the roof?"

Mrs. Evans simply smiled. "Lily dear, I thought you had to see this."

Lily cautiously crept outside and peeked. Her father was sitting in a corner of the yard…talking to James.

"Oh, Merlin."

"He's not so bad, Lily," Mrs. Evans commented when Lily stepped back inside the house, looking very dumbstruck. "Very polite, you know. Seems humble enough."

Normally, Lily would've retorted, "Yes, well, he's in front of _my parents_." But instead, she had no idea why, she found herself saying, "Yes, he's changed a lot."

Mrs. Evans headed to the kitchen. "Why don't you stay for lunch? Then you and James can go back to school together."

To Lily's shock, she found herself not railing against the idea.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily peeked at her father and James again as she carried a bunch of flowers for the centerpiece to her mother. She found herself smiling gently at the pair as they laughed together.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lily is a very complex person," Mr. Evans was explaining to James. "Figuring her out is not an easy task."

James nodded his agreement.

"But I know her. I'm raised her for seventeen years and I know her." Mr. Evans leaned back and crossed his arms. "Like any father, however, I don't normally share what I know to young men—I'm as likely to spear them as to speak to them—(at this James froze) but I like you, James. And I want to do what I can to help you."

James was stunned. Then his voice came back. "Thank you, sir! I promise you won't regret this!"

Mr. Evans smiled, one that was warm yet held a warning. "I hope I won't. Now let's start the lessons."

XXXXX

AN: GOD IS GOOD ALL THE TIME! :)

For those who're wondering where Petunia is, she was at school when all this was happening, so she and James won't meet in this fic.

To my reviewers:

**Remembrall**- Hey, nice to see you again! :) Thanks for coming straight to my fanfic, and I'm glad you weren't disappointed. :)

**Alcapacien**- Wow, you're good at guessing aren't you? :)

**CherryChick914**- Well, there'll be more on Sirius and his ladylove in the next next chapter…don't fret. :) And fear not, for once, something turns out right for Jamesie. :) Sadly, he won't meet Petunia.

**turquoiseBliss**- Thanks! :)

**funky-disco-monkey**- Thanks! :) And just watch and see… :)

**Dans-girl-4ever**- Wow, thanks for the compliments! :) I'm glad that chapter made you laugh! :)

**Shortie522**- Thanks! :)

**Crimson Girl**- Well…it really was the computer's fault. :) The chappie was ready for upload when the thing broke down, and I had a computer assignment saved in there that was due the next day…anyway, thanks! And I do want to make sure you guys are happy with what I put out. :)

**DK Lili**- Really? Whoa…

**LCH8292**- Your review for the last chapter is so like what I tell my best friend, who's also an author here, so it really made me laugh. And thanks so much! :)

**Hogwarts-fanatic-91**- Well, Remus did what he could… :)

**Laughing Fountain**- I guess I do like making ol' Padfoot suffer, don't I? Hehe. And I'm glad you like my take on Dumbledore. :)

**James'Gurl215**- Thanks! :)

**Annmarie Aspasia**- Well, they ended up liking him, so not bad…

**Lyme-10**- Things will work out for him. :)

**Secludeddark**- Thanks! :)

**Invisible2u**- Hey thanks! And sorry for making you wait so long… :)

**Brilliant-author16**- Hope you're happy with this one! :)


	14. Like a Princess

Chapter 12: Like a Princess

Lily wiped some perspiration from her brow. After months away at a school where house-elves did all the chores, Lily had forgotten what it was like to work in a hot kitchen. She was filled with a deep appreciation for Tippy and the others.

Mrs. Evans placed another dish on the table. "Go wash up, dear. Then we'll call them in for lunch."

Lily went to fix herself up. She found herself paying a little more attention to her hair than usual.

Mrs. Evans was waiting at the back door. "Be discreet, Lily. We don't want to disturb the conversation, do we?"

Lily got what her mother had in mind. "No problem."

Stealthily, the women ducked into a bush that was near enough the men.

"NEVER, EVER torture someone in front of Lily," Mr. Evans was stating. "We've always raised her to be compassionate, and she'll hex the hair off your head if she sees you doing any sort of injustice to poor defenseless creatures."

"Alright, I always knew Dad was weird," Lily hissed. "I mean, who says that their daughter is _compassionate?"_

"Your dad, apparently," Mrs. Evans replied.

James snorted. "That one is obvious. I still haven't forgotten that tongue-lashing she gave after I dangled Severus Snape upside-down back in fifth year."

Lily was completely thrown. He actually called Snape by his _real name._

"That's Lily. Not afraid at all to stand up for what she believes in," Mr. Evans agreed.

"No wonder I love her so darn much," James said jokingly.

Lily felt her face flame. And oddly, her heart skipped a little beat.

"Oh, come on, Mum," she grumbled, in an attempt to ignore that. "I'm getting hungry. I'll set the table while you call them." Lily started immediately for the house, trying to will away the warm feeling she felt whenever she looked at James.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily used her free palm to slap her forehead repeatedly as she arranged the spoons and forks.

_I will not think about Potter. I will not think about Potter and the fact that MY DAD likes him. I will not think about Potter and the fact that he's so sweet. I will not think about Potter, period._

"We're coming in!" Mr. Evans announced as he pushed open the door—right into Mrs. Evans's nose.

"Owwww!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans (whose nose was nicely bandaged) called as James and Lily prepared to Apparate back to school.

The lunch had gone fairly well, despite the fact that Mrs. Evans had gotten her nose slightly broken. James had offered to fix that, but apparently considering what he had done to the roof, the older woman had politely declined, preferring to stick with Muggle methods instead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal that?" James asked Mrs. Evans again. "I can heal, I promise. One of my relatives was a Healer and he taught me."

"Oh come on, Potter. I don't want my mum to get an elephant trunk on her face," Lily retorted.

"Perhaps when you get your license to heal, James," Mrs. Evans replied, a bit more gently than her daughter.

Mr. Evans guffawed.

"Don't think for one second you're off the hook," Mrs. Evans snapped at her husband. "Next time you open the door, I'll be waiting with a shovel."

James and Lily grinned.

"Well, we'll be off now. Thanks for the lunch, ma'am," James said.

"Yeah, bye mum, dad," Lily added.

In a wink, they were back at the just-outside-of-Hogwarts spot, where Sirius, Nicole, and Remus were already waiting.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked James as the five of them trekked back to Hogwarts.

"I like her mum's cooking," James replied brightly.

"Wow. Just what I wanted to know," Remus quipped sarcastically.

"I'd say things went well," Sirius cut in. "Dear Prongsie's still in one piece."

"Her dad's cool," James continued. "We actually talked a little Quidditch."

"Really? How does he know about Quidditch?"

"Lily. She likes it, you know. And Mr. Evans decided to learn a little more about the sport, and now he finds it more interesting than—what was that sport with the players running around in shorts—oh yeah, bassetball. And would you believe, he…"

While the boys oohed and aahed over Mr. Evans's extensive knowledge about Quidditch, Lily and Nicole had walked on ahead.

"So whose idea was this meeting-my-parents thing?" Lily asked her friend conversationally. "No way Potter thought it up on his own."

"Remus. His mum, actually. So how'd it go?" Nicole's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Well, the top of my house now has an enormous hole where brick and plaster used to be," Lily replied.

"Oh my! How'd your parents react?"

"You won't believe this, but my dad loves him. And so does my mum."

"How about you?" Nicole's voice held a teasing note.

"Just because my parents like him doesn't mean I do," Lily replied with as much calm as she could muster.

"Is it warm out here or something? Because I could swear your face was pinking."

"You've been spending far too much time with Sirius."

XXXXX

AN: Sadly, this story is going to be ending very soon…this is the second-to-the-last chapter. But don't fret. There'll be more coming… :)

And yay! I've reached 200 reviews! THANK YOU, LORD GOD! :) Of course, to my loyal reviewers:

**Dans-girl-4ever**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked Lily's dad. As for him liking James so much…well my explanation for that is that Mr. Evans somehow saw some of himself in Jamesie. :) Tell me if that reason is weak… :)

**Annmarie Aspasia**- Thanks! :) And poor you…what happened?

**James'Gurl215**- Thanks! And yes, she's starting to think differently of him… :)

**DK Lili**- Thanks! And I really wanted something to work for James, so that's what I did. :)

**CherryChick914**- Yup, that's why laughter is the best medicine. :)

**Crimson Girl**- Heehee. :) Thanks! :) Sorry though, but there's not going to be many details about the "lessons". I hope you forgive me…

**WiltedRedRose**- Wow, thanks! And she is coming around. That's why they'll get married and have a cute little baby named Harry who'll become hero of the wizarding world… :)

**Alcapacien**- Thanks! :) And, well, I think this is the end of James's disasters, this much I can assure you. As for what Lily will do…read and see. :)

**Shortie522**- Thanks! :)

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**- Thanks! :)

**Kim**- Thanks! It makes me thrilled that you like this so much! :)

**Brilliant-author16**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And thanks! :)

**turquoiseBliss**- Thanks! :)

**invisible2u**- Thanks! :) Lily's parents are incredibly cool. :)


	15. Well Worth the Wait

AN: I am very very sorry for updating so late. I was, again, busy with school stuff, and then our school's chorale group (which I'm part of) had a huge performance to put on so we had to have a lot of rehearsals. Also, I was really working hard on this, since it's the last chapter. I hope it'll be well worth the wait! :)

Chapter 13: Well Worth the Wait

A week had gone by with little incident. The stress of the final Quidditch match of the season was upon James, and he was once again spending all his spare time on the field. True, the moods of many Hogwarts female students went way down the moment the news officially went out that Sirius Black was very much taken, and Lily, Remus, and Sirius had their hands full dealing with jilted girls who occasionally attempted to hex—or off—Nicole. The attacks on the Ravenclaw, however, stopped after James heard about it and put his foot down, threatening his worst hexes on anyone who dared to lay a fingeron his best friend's girlfriend. Knowing full well what James could and really would do, the Psychotic Ones announced their retreat.

Lily continued to pay no more than perfunctory attention to James. The fact that her parents liked him seemed not to affect her an iota, contrary to what Nicole, Remus, and Sirius had hoped. James had stopped concocting crazy schemes—he had decided to just let fate work its magic. That and the fact that he could barelyput his broom down because of the many practices.

"Lily, Sirius and I are going to watch James practice," Nicole announced to her friend in the library one afternoon.

Lily barely lifted her head from her Charms book. "Okay."

"Don't you want to come?"

Lily indicated her book. "Maybe later."

"Oh Lily. Homework can wait. Taking a couple of hours' break will not doom you to failure."

"Besides, ol' Moony is coming," Sirius added as he entered the library, with Remus in tow. "And he's an even bigger geek than you are. So he can find time to r&r, you can too, Evans."

Remus looked very affronted. "I am not a geek! I haven't been since the beginning of the year!"

"Moony, it's the sad truth. Live with it and prosper."

Lily, most reluctantly, shut her book. "Alright, alright, already."

xxxxxxxxxx

They found a nice, comfy vantage point up in the bleachers. James almost slipped off his broom when he saw Lily sitting there, watching him. With clinical disinterest, yes, but at least watching. He managed to right himself, however, when he felt the sly gazes of his fellow team members boring into his back.

"We are banning Evans from the final match," the Keeper mused. "Potter here always loses his head when she's around."

James looked annoyed. "I do not! I'm fine. There's no need to ban her from anything!"

"You're right," one of the other Chasers interjected. "We can't. She is, after all, your muse and sole reason for living."

James felt his entire head burning. "Well? What are you all waiting for? This is Quidditch practice, so let's practice!"

They heeded and began throwing the balls around.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily tried to maintain her mask of coolness. But she couldn't help feeling awed as she watched the Gryffindor team. They were so good! They'd take the Cup for sure. Especially with the help of one messy-haired, hazel-eyed person who moved like lightning on his broom.

She came back to earth when Remus poked her in the shoulder.

"You are seriously fancying him, aren't you?"

"Says who?" Lily mustered in as calm a tone as she could manage.

"Says me, your closest friend in the whole wide world."

Lily scoffed. "Right, and Cornelius Fudge will become the next Minister of Magic."

Remus just stared at her until Lily could feel her face growing hot.

"You do realize that there is absolutely no use hiding it, don't you? I know you better than I know _Hogwarts: A History_, which is saying something," he remarked.

Lily tried to will away the redness of her cheeks.

"Oh no, does this mean Cornelius Fudge _is _going to become Minister? Aah, what the heck. So, tell me about The Plan you have."

Lily gave up resisting and leaned closer to his offered ear.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that this will finally put everything to an end, Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

It was the day of THE Quidditch match. They were in the stands, waiting.

"What will put what to an end?" Nicole asked. She was juggling a box of snacks as she made her way to the pair.

Lily drew her pinched-together index finger and thumb across her lips in the international symbol for "Shut it".

Remus grinned and put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Our little secret, Greenleaf."

"You two aren't having a torrid love affair, are you?" Sirius asked as he came up behind his girlfriend, his arms loaded with extra-creamy chocolates, Nicole's favorite.

"That's highly disgusting, Black." Lily wrinkled her nose and shuddered. "In case you STILL do not realize it, Remus is like my brother."

"I'm not having a torrid love affair with Lily, but I _am_ having one with Nicole," the werewolf quipped, perfectly poker-faced.

Sirius's face turned positively neon green, then shifted to a raging blood-red, then to a furious fuchsia, eliciting much laughter from the others.

"Oh, look! They're going to call the teams out already!" Nicole called excitedly when she stopped laughing.

"You hear that, Lils?" Remus muttered.

"Yes. You've got what I asked for, don't you?"

"Uh-huh. Wasn't easy to get them though. Should I get them out?"

"Erm…maybe wait a bit."

The Gryffindor players started zooming out on their brooms.

"Okay, get them!" Lily hissed.

Remus pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and pointed his wand at it.

The crowd's cheers turned into huhs.

Because huge red and gold balloons had suddenly risen into the air. As the things aligned themselves, the people could see that the blinking words scrolling across each balloon (in perfectly curly cursive) formed a message. The message read:

_I'm still waiting for you to ask me out on that date, Potter. And it's Lily, not Evans._

James, more than anyone, was stunned. He would've slid right off his broom if his fellow Chasers hadn't caught his arms.

After regaining himself, he swooped right down to where Lily was standing, pink-cheeked and surrounding by whooping Gryffindors.

"So, what are we doing next Hogsmeade weekend?"

THE END

AN: Well, here it is. The _finito_. The _adios_. (By the way, I advise you all to read through this entire Author's Note, as there is a pleasant surprise at the end.)

First of all, I want to thank my LORD JESUS CHRIST, who has sustained me all throughout everything that's been going on in my life. I bid You an advance happy birthday, Jesus, and thank You for coming down here to earth and resuming the form of man to save us all.

To, as usual, my best friend **Pannikittypiggyphant**, my dear editor, who continues to put up with my occasional grammatical errors, wrong terminologies, hyper chemical imbalances, and sugar highs.

To my chums GUI (also known as xinlingluvsxiezhi), Teabag, NN, Xima, Abbie, Jennifer, Netty, Fred, Brice, and JM for the inspiration, ideas, funny lines, funny situations, insight into the romantic-male psyche, and helpful enthusiasm.

And of course, to all the reviewers who've been with me. As you guys are a lot, as much I want to credit you all one by one, it's rather difficult to do so… But please know, that every single one of you have my deepest thanks.

Special mention to **Alcapacien** and **Laughing Fountain, **who've been there from my second fic onwards, to **brilliant-author16, **who did so much for Almost Over You, and **Carmel March**, who's been there from my first fic up till this one.

My next fic will be a Draco/Hermione entitled Strange Magic. It'll still be a romance/humor, as it appears that I have a knack for it, and it seems that people like funny better than dramatic. I hope you all continue to r&r this one! It should be up very soon.

**BUT** this will not be the _ultimo adios_ for this story. For those who guessed that there would be a sequel, CONGRATULATIONS! Yes, our fabulous five (Lily, James, Nicole, Sirius, and Remus) will return. It'll be my next project after Strange Magic, so keep checking back!

" '_The Lord bless you and keep you; the Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you; the Lord lift up his countenance and give you peace.'_ "- Numbers 6:24-26


End file.
